The present disclosure relates to a sheet conveying device including a sheet conveying path set to include a nonlinear portion, for example, a curved conveying path, and an image forming apparatus including the sheet conveying device.
In an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copier, or a facsimile machine, an apparatus main body contains a sheet conveying path along which a sheet is conveyed from a sheet feeding section to a sheet discharge section via an image forming section and a fixing section so that an image forming process is carried out on the sheet. The sheet conveying path often includes a U-curved portion due to a limitation on the device layout in the apparatus main body and the need for a reduction in apparatus size. In this case, a leading end of a sheet being conveyed collides against a guiding surface defining the curved sheet conveying path, and then, the sheet is conveyed along the guiding surface. An impulsive sound is produced when the leading end of the sheet collides against the guiding surface. Such an impulsive sound is unpleasant for a user. In particular, such a high-speed machine as is capable of processing more than 50 sheets per minute repeats producing an impulsive sound at a short period, further increasing an unpleasant feeling.
Several techniques have been proposed which mitigate the noise associated with sheet conveyance. For example, in a one structure, a conveyance assisting member that guides the leading end of a sheet is fixed to the guiding surface using an impact absorbing member. In another structure, a protruding portion is provided on a central portion of the guiding surface in a sheet width direction, with a resin sheet stuck to the protruding portion. In yet another structure, a leading end portion of a conveyance guide is covered with a resin sheet.
However, these structures are insufficient for suppressing the impulsive sound produced when the leading end of the sheet collides against the guiding surface. Furthermore, another member with impact absorption needs to be added to the sheet conveying path, disadvantageously increasing the number of components of the apparatus.
An object of the present disclosure is to provide a sheet conveying device that can suppress the impulsive sound produced during sheet conveyance as much as possible and an image forming apparatus including the sheet conveying device.